Quidditch Field Fireworks
by Misty598
Summary: Takes place at the end of Order of Phoenix  Luna was sitting in the hospital wing, when George Weasley comes along, he's always known her as Looney Lovegood, but can he see her in a different light for once?


Luna was in the hospital wing, visiting Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Harry had left, and it was getting quite dark. The lot was asleep; even Madam Pomfrey was asleep at her desk. The only awake on being Luna was sitting in a chair reading _The Quibbler_.

Luna brushed her long blonde hair out of her face just as she heard the door open. She didn't look up from the magazine when she said, "Hello, George Weasley." George, who had just entered the room to bring his brother some more sweets when Madam Pomfrey couldn't scold him, had a puzzled look on his face. Luna hadn't looked up from her magazine knew who he was, usually when people actually looked at him they couldn't tell him from Fred. George opened his mouth to question her but resisted.

"Hey Ronnie-kins wake up" George said ignoring Luna and shaking his brother's shoulder in an attempt to wake him up.

"You shouldn't wake him, he needs his rest. We've all been through a lot." Luna said not looking up from her magazine.

"Luna, why are you even here?" He asked, for some reason he didn't bother to call her "Looney" like usual.

"I might have to ask you the same thing George, you left Hogwarts with Fred. By the way the fireworks were excellent." Luna said finally peering over her magazine.

"Well Fred and I came back to see out brother, since terms almost over were staying." George said studying her; she had light blonde hair with bright blue eyes. She didn't look looney at all, she looked— Gorgeous.

"Oh, then I will explain why I'm here. I have an interest in hospital décor, especially at night." Luna replied, turning back to her magazine that she had now flipped upside down. George studied this behavior for another moment then glanced at Ron who didn't look like he'd be waking up anytime soon. George emptied his robes of sweets and placed them on the bedside table that contained wrappers from Ron's load of sweets from Fred earlier.

"Hey Luna, do you want to take a walk with me?" George asked.

"Sure." She replied happily. She was the probably the only one who would have agreed without asking where they were going.

George and Luna walked down the dark corridors; the only light was the lanterns every few yards.

"Over here" George said, pointing towards the main doors. Luna didn't hear him and she kept walking the opposite way. Before she got too far from George he absentmindedly reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him.

"Over here, Luna" he said, she had a dreamy look in her eye, and then she looked down at their hands.

"Oh thank you George, I would have walked all the way to the Slytherin common room by accident it you hadn't stopped me." She smiled, he let go of her hand, a rush of emotions coursing through him.

George led Luna outside and across the ground to the quidditch pit. They both entered the stands; it felt weird for George being in the stands instead of on the field.

"George, may I ask what we're doing?" Luna said dreamily.

"No, because you'll find out in a minute." He replied playfully smiling at her, the moon highlighted her hair and shone on her face, making George's heart beat faster. He quickly and clumsily pulled his wand from the inside of his robes, Dumbledore required him to remain to follow the dress code while he stayed.

"Accio firecrackers" George muttered flicking his wand. And a minute later a box of firecrackers zoomed through the air towards them, George caught them in time and started opening the box they were held in.

"You like the firecrackers before right?" George said smiling. He took his wand and lit each one of them, before throwing them onto the quidditch field. Luna looked amazed as they lit up the sky over the quidditch pitch; George had set enough off for precisely an hour.

"Can we get closer?" Luna said looking at George with big, pleading eyes after a few minutes.

"Um, sure," He said getting up, he put the box under his arm and began climbing down then stands behind Luna, when she lost her footing and fumbled. He dropped the box and caught her. He made sure she was balanced before letting go of her shoulders.

"What about the rest of the firecrackers?" Luna asked, he realized they had all spilled onto the damp quidditch stand. He took out his wand and levitated and lit them, before sending them flying out onto the middle of the field along with the others.

"They shouldn't go to waste now should they?" He said smiling. Luna began to walk again, but George grabbed her hand. 

"I don't want you falling over the edge." He said smiling, but inside he couldn't imagine what he'd feel if she fell over the edge. Luna giggled; George led them down to the quidditch field.

Once they got onto the damn grass, Luna looked amazed at the bright fireworks zooming and cracking overhead. She sat down on the wet grass and just looked up. George sat next to her and looked up at his fireworks also; with all of them he set off they'd be out here for hours. He glanced at Luna before realizing, he was okay with that.

Luna eventually lay down on the damp grass, gazing up at the bright lights overhead. George followed her and lay next to her, stealing glances at her when he was positive that she wasn't looking at him, but what he didn't know was she was doing the same exact thing.

The next day George awoke next to Luna, their hands resting lightly together, George's on top of Luna's. George looked up and the bright morning sky, there were still tiny embers zooming around from the fireworks the night before.

George sat up, looking around and remembering they were in the middle of the quidditch field. The he looked at Luna, who was sound asleep. He needed to wake her up— but he didn't want to— but if they got caught… He looked at her and considered carrying her to the castle, but then disregarded it.

"Luna?" He asked, she stirred before opening her eyes. He was amazed how she woke up so quickly, she must be a light sleeper. But then again, she wouldn't have been able to fall asleep during the fireworks. This girl amazed him.

"Luna, we need to get back to the castle." George said getting up and brushing the grass off of him, Luna got up also, not bothering to brush the grass off her or take the leaves out of her hair.

"Okay, shall we go now?" she asked, still in a dreamy tone.

"Yeah. . ." George replied.

They made their way up the grounds and in the main doors without being noticed, but the minute they started walking to the grand hall they ran into George's twin, Fred Weasley. 

"Where have you been— Luna?" He said, puzzled.

"What have you guys been doing? And why does she have grass and leaves in her hair?" Fred asked looking from Luna to Fred and back again repeatedly.

"I'll explain later, now I need some breakfast." George said avoiding both Fred and Luna's gazes.

"I'll see you later, Luna." George said still not looking at her before striding into the grand hall. Fred looked at Luna before hurrying to keep up with his twin.

Luna gazed at them until they slipped into the entrance hall. She followed shortly after, taking a minute to think about last night, and more importantly, George.

George explained the night's events to Fred, and only to Fred at breakfast.

"You and Looney Lovegood?" He said buttering toast and shoving it in his mouth.

"Yeah, and don't call her that!" George said rather defensively, Fred laughed with his mouth full, and George almost had a go at him until Luna showed up behind George. She tapped his shoulder. George turned around and stared at her.

"I was hoping we could do that again sometime, I had a good time." Luna said, bending down and kissing his cheek. George noticed she still hadn't pulled the leaves out of her hair.

"Sure, of course." George said, Fred choked on his pumpkin juice.

Luna smiled and pranced away back to the Ravenclaw table just as people started exiting the hall to go out on the grounds. Fred couldn't get the image of waking up next to Luna out of his head, while Luna couldn't get the idea of waking up next to George out of hers. It was both something they could do forever and never get sick of.


End file.
